Indecisive Minds KELNEAL fic
by LJ4Neal
Summary: NOTICE UP Neal goes to a foreteller and asks whther or not he should propose to Yuki. After recieving a confusing response many events occur which forces him to realise his love for Kel... but does kel love him!
1. Chapter 1: Neal: foreteller confusion

Disclaimer: I do not, under any circumstances own any of the characters, they belong to the genius of Tamora Pierce (damn, I wish there was a REAL Neal…)

Hiya people. Just a warning, this is a Neal/Kel fic, so if you already know that you'll hate it for that mere fact, don't bother reading. Please read and review, I'd really like your opinion… This fanfic switches between Neal and Kel every chapter… So what's going to happen is that my friend is going to be Kel and I'm Neal, so I write one chapter and then she writes the next chapter and then Its me again… So, really, we're just making this up as we go along… hope you like it! Bya~

Chapter 1- Neal

_Mithros__ save me, thought Neal as he shut the wooden door behind him. __What Have I gotten myself into this Time? All he'd wanted was a simple answer; just a mere confirmation of something that, just an hour ago, he was almost CERTAIN was what he wanted. Now he wasn't so sure. __Good one Queenscove. Just when you think you know exactly how your life is going to be, you have to go and screw things up again, he told himself silently. When the thought first occurred to him, it had seemed like a good idea. He'd always loved going to foretellers, and it was really just for fun, since he knew that he loved Yuki to death. Asking a foreteller whether or not he should propose to Yuki shouldn't have been any different. But oh, how it was. He recalled how confused he had been when he had first heard what the foreteller had to say. Well, at least even more confused than he was now._

_"There's something in your heart, that you have been trying to hide from for sometime, Neal. I can see it there, buried so deep that you almost fooled yourself into thinking that you could shut it out and forget about it. I know you might be confused now, my dear boy, but in time, with patience, you will come to understand what it is. You love Yukimi, deeply, I can see, but there is someone else in your heart. Think about it. Please consider my words before you pledge yourself to the one whom you wished to consult me about today."_

What did she mean? There couldn't possibly be someone else that he held closer to him than Yuki! He loved Yuki with his heart, his soul… right? It was what he'd always wanted, a fine Yamani Court lady, one who shared his passion for romance, who loved him back with all her…

"Neal! Wait up!" shouted a voice behind him, breaking his train of thought. Neal sighed. He didn't have time for friendly chit-chat at the moment, and frankly, he wasn't in the mood. About to wave the person away, he turned around and opened his mouth, about to douse whoever it was with a strong dose of sarcasm. Someone had said before that he had the ability to make someone punch him just for saying hello and, secretly, he rather prided himself on his talent. "Why Sir Meathead, don't YOU look a little annoyed to see your best friend today," commented Kel cheerfully. She was dressed in her normal breeches, although in her right hand she held her jousting lance. Glancing to his left, he saw Peachblossom standing lazily about next to the quintain dummy practice court yards. "No, not really Kel, just a little occupied lately, trying to brace myself for another one of your painfully cheery speeches." Neal drawled absently, he didn't feel like talking to his long-time friend, she was much too happy for his taste at the moment. "My, aren't we feeling a little vegetable deprived. Anyway, I wouldn't have bothered to come over halfway through practice, but Yuki told me to tell you that she's expecting you to be back by late afternoon so that you can get ready for the ball tonight. She's just gone to pick up your clothes and run some errands now." Kel informed him, looking over behind her should to make sure that Peachblossom was behaving. "Thanks Kel, you've been SO informative, now I'll just run along now so you can continue poking the poor dummies with that enormous toothpick of yours", and with that, he trotted off down the footpath.  


	2. Chapter 2: Kel: The day you went Away

grrrrrr, stupid LJ posting our JOINT fic on HER username. I'm Jilly by the way peeps, otherwise known as 'Rogue Wildmage', so yeah, if u lyk this fic- which u prob don't cos even I admit it's kinda wierd- You can check out my fic on that username. Its Kel/Neal aswell, but I'm gonna do a Briar/Sandry one soon to, cos they are so meant to be together....newayz, I'm babbling, I know u all wanna read the fic, so here goes:  
  
Disclaimer: Since this plot is half LJs, she can bash you up if you copy it, cos I can't be bothered. But be warned....she slaps...HARD!!!! Oh, and yeah, I'd really appreciate it if you didn't sue me, cos its not like I have any money, from writing this or anything else.....  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
Chapter Two: The Day you went Away  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
'Hey, there's not a cloud in the sky, It's as blue as your goodbye, And I thought that it would rain, On the day you went away'  
  
~Wendy Matthews 'The day you went away'  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Pushing Peachblossom into a trot, Kel wondered what exactly had been wrong with Neal lately. He'd been acting so, well, down right wierd really.  
  
'Oh well' Kel reasoned, feeling a wave of sadness wash over her 'it's probably just....the Dom thing'  
  
Kel sighed and lined Peachblossom up facing the target. It wasn't fair. Why did someone so young, so happy with himself and his life, die before he even had a chance to live life to the full? And why did he have to do it in a way so that Neal could blame it on himself?  
  
Kel could still remember when the letter had arrived, by private courier no less, In Neals rooms. The way he'd come bursting through her door, in the middle of the night, such a beautiful night, and yet Kel hadn't been able to sleep. It had been hot, she remebered that, but not unbearably so, just warm enough to be nice, such a sunny day, a great day for doing anything, until Neal had burst in. He'd been crying, Kel had never seen Neal cry before, it was kind of strange really. Cocky, confident Neal, running through the halls bawling. Kel remembered her own suprise clearly,  
  
"Neal?" she'd said, trying not to stare at him to much "Neal, what's up!"  
  
"Gods Kel, didn't they send you one of these bloody letters?" he'd replied, screaming, refusing to look her in the eye.  
  
"No, Neal, I haven't got any letters...should I have?" She'd asked confused, she was half thinking about calling the local mental hospital, and half thinking about giving him an hug, but decided that both would probably be inapporpriate since he was courting one of her close friends.  
  
"YES YOU BLOODY SHOULD HAVE!!! Oh for Gods sake" he'd sobbed "Read mine, then you can blame me to"  
  
Kel just stared at him, openly now although he didn't seeem to care, where was the sarcastic comment? The sly insult? Kel meekly took the letter and.....  
  
Peachblossom suddenly let out a high pitched, glass shattering whinny. Kels mind jerked from her memories and onto the task at hand. Even so, she only just managed to get her lance up high enough in time to avoid a buffeting from the sandbag.  
  
Riding out of the practice ring, she scolded herself, imagine going off in a daze like that while charging? What if she'd done that in a war? What then? She could have injured hundreds of her own men or got herself killed. But then, her brain had seemed to be doing a lot more wandering than usual lately, and quite frankly it scared her, because most of the 'wandering' had occurred in relation to Neal. Not in an unchaste way, but still, it worried her...  
  
Kel sighed and pulled Peachblossom into the stables for his rub down. There was no point in worrying about her own feelings now. She'd just have to find out what was worrying Neal and help him get rid of it, whatever it was. Just like a Best Friend would do.  
  
Note the word 'Friend.' 


	3. NOTICE! PLEASE READ

Hiya!!! Sorry for not updating in ages peoples. I was busy in Fiji, so I couldn't post up the next chapter and yeah. there have been a few mistakes in our fic. we are going to fix them soon. in about a week or two, since the yearlies are this week and we have to study, therefore I will not be able to post anything up here for awhile. sorry for the inconvenience. The mistakes for those who can't be bothered to reread are:  
  
the ball isn't that night, but in fact in a week. Originally, we weren't going to write the letter, we were going to leave it to your imagination but make it obvious that Dom died. but we have decided to actually have the letter, since some people seem to be extremely dense and haven't realized that that was what we were implying. Please take no offence by that. I guess it wasn't very clear, there were only about two sentences that actually clearly stated that Dom had died, and people like me who read fast/skim read can miss those sort of things.  
  
They will be fixed in the actual text very soon. actually, we are moving this to a joint account. probably. it will yet again be after the yearlies, please look out for us then. byA!  
  
Thank you so0o0o0 much for your patience! 


End file.
